


Comfort in a Wolf's Jaw

by Omegatits



Series: D$RTY MONEY [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Feeljin, Blowjobs, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Gwangsuk!Bartender, Hangyul!Club owner, M/M, Office Sex, Organized Crime, Soobin!Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yuchan!Money Launderer, condom use, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: Nothing about how they’ve grown to know and rely on each other isn’t full of love for one another. It’s different from how Yuchan loves his other boys, but it’s no less important. It’s a comfort in knowing should anything happen Hangyul was always going to be right there. And Yuchan would be there just the same for Hangyul.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Hangyul
Series: D$RTY MONEY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Comfort in a Wolf's Jaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> This is a part of my D$rty Money verse, a Crime AU with A.c.e, and a brief glimpse at Yuchan's relationship with those outside of A.c.e. 
> 
> This prompt came from Rene, who's been one of my biggest supports in this verse along with all of you who read A Wolf's Wet Fur. They wanted some Yuchan/Hangyul, and I am so excited to finally have this out for them and for you guys. 
> 
> You don't have to read this in any order with the prior fic, or have to read the prior fic to get something out of this one, but if you like this one I recommend checking out the other as well.

“Where’s the boss?” 

Gwangsuk perks up hearing Yuchan’s voice over the music - dragging his attention briefly away from the tray of drinks he’s making. “Hey, I haven’t seen your face here in awhile,” he shouts over the music. “What’d you say?”

Leaning over the counter, Yuchan moves in closer to the bartender and asks again, “Where’s Hangyul?” A warm body, very much naked based on the feeling of their stomach pressed against Yuchan’s arm, leans into the conversation. Were this any other club or any other bar, Yuchan might find himself in a situation snapping at a dancer, however, in Hangyul’s club he knew every one of the dancers. And, the warm strawberry scent is no doubt Soobin. He doesn’t even have to look at the man to know it’s him.

“Hangyul? I think he’s in the office,” Soobin answers and then points to the tray. “You finished?” Gwangsuk nods and pushes it gently across the counter to the two. The dancer picks up the tray and winks at Yuchan as he leans over the bar. “You want me to go tell him you’re here?”

Yuchan looks to the closed door he knows leads down a hall to Hangyul’s office. He could go in himself, but decides to wait. May as well get a drink while he’s sitting here. “Yeah. Just tell him it’s for business.” Soobin leaves with his usual kitten smile. 

Leaning against the bartop, Gwangsuk tilts his head. “Business? You gonna want a drink with that?”

“What beer do you have?” Yuchan asks, seriously. However, the disappointed sigh that escapes Gwangsuk makes him fidget in his seat. “What?”

“I don’t get to make you drinks anymore, and you ask me for what’s on tap?” 

Yuchan rolls his eyes and squints at the bartender. “Okay? What do you think I should drink?” 

“I’ll just make you something,” Gwangsuk decides, waving off Yuchan’s question. He turns around to the shelves of liquor behind him and thinks over what exactly he was going to make. 

The one problem with coming to the club was that it was always busy, and for Hangyul, that meant it was always work. While the dancers got drinks, leaving the bar itself mostly vacant, the floor had people always on it. Every night was a big deal with some sort of special or event. The location - a decision made by Yuchan when he’d bought the club for Hangyul - was one more reason it was a prime spot to be. And sure, when Hangyul visits the casino it is also work, but Chan has the luxury of taking a step back and getting someone else to run things for him. Hangyul had to actually manage, clean up after dancers, make sure they had things they needed. And he was a good manager. Fair, kind, understanding. But busy.

“How’s Euijin?” Yuchan asks, breaking up the silence between them as Gwangsuk made two drinks. 

Mentioning the man’s husband always brought a smile to his face, and Yuchan loves seeing how he brightens at the first chance to talk about him. “He’s currently trying to convince his boss to give him a raise, but I doubt that’ll happen. And we are talking about getting a pet. I’m thinking a fish… But he says that’s boring,” The shorter man expertly flips a few bottles as he talks, making a show of the drinks. 

“But you both are gone for so long. Anything needing a lot of attention wouldn’t be smart.”

Gwangsuk pours the drink into two glasses and places one in front of Yuchan. The other sat in front of the empty seat next to him. “I agree…. Seeing him play with a kitten would be really cute though.”

Hangyul slips in next to Yuchan quietly, taking in the end of their conversation. “We talking about your pet problem?” Yuchan reaches out and slides his hand in between Hangyul’s legs - gives his thigh a light pinch that the dancer spreads his legs for. 

“Yeah.”

“He really just needs something to occupy himself better than the diner,” Hangyul says, and the other two nod slowly.

Yuchan rolled his glass slowly before tossing it back and downing the drink. Bitter. He winced at the taste and then coughed when placing his glass down. “What the hell?” Hangyul chuckled and sipped at his own glass with little problem. 

Gwangsuk on the other hand has a sour frown on his face. “What do you mean? It’s not a shot you weren’t supposed to down it like that.” 

“Whatever,” Yuchan waves off. “Your husband should join the club. Like, as a house mom.”

Gwangsuk and Hangyul share a look, both seemingly shocked at the suggestion, and then nod. “That actually is a really good idea,” Hangyul says, “It’ll take some pressure off my back, give me more time in the day…”

“And it’ll give Euijin something to take care of,” Gwangsuk agrees.

  
Yuchan, now that Hangyul was with them, clears his throat before bringing up his intended business. “So, this Yeonjun kid. He called Byeongkwan, we’ve got him set up for an interview, but I wanted to know what you know about him.” 

“Ahh,” Hangyul sips his drink. “I’m not sure what I can give you though, Soobin’s the one that brought him in.” They both look out to the floor and Hangyul points to the tall dancer. He points back to himself before Hangyul waves him over. “Soobin, what do you know about Yeonjun?”

The tall man dips his fingers into the front of his skin tight, lace briefs before he pops a hip and answers. “Um… He’s some big shot’s son. I remember seeing his face on the news before I came across him. Guess there were some sex scandals, and his dad wasn’t too fond of that.”

“Anything else?” Yuchan asks.

“Why, is he giving you guys trouble?” Yuchan shakes his head. “Well… I know he needed help, but, I don’t think he would’ve fit in here. Hansol says the job with you’s pretty easy, and Yeonjun looks pretty fit?”

All information Yuchan and the others had gathered previously on their own. So, they’re going to have some more digging to do, but that comes with the territory. “Thank you Soobinnie,” he coos, and Soobin scrunches his nose. 

“Of course. I gotta… head back to my lil group,” he says and gestures back at the table watching the way the lace slides between his cheeks as he leans forward. 

Hangyul looks back to Yuchan after Soobin leaves. “Anything else going on.”

Yuchan nods and slides out of the bar stool. “Yeah, but it’s kind of… back room business. Paperwork and such for the event Byeongkwan needs you to fill out for the dancers coming.” 

“Gotcha.” Hangyul turns back to see Gwangsuk making another tray of drinks for another dancer. “We’re gonna step in the back.” Gwangsuk just nods before returning his attention to the drinks. With a quick hand, Yuchan slips a few large bills into the jar set out for tips before following Hangyul to the back office. 

  
“So, this is for Junhee’s party, right?” Hangyul asks, taking a seat at his desk. Yuchan sits himself down on top of the desk and hands over the folder he’d brought along with. 

“Yeah. Byeongkwan needs to know who is all planning on coming so we can get them approved on the security list. But anyone looking to make under the table cash is welcome.” 

Hangyul takes a moment to look through the folder, eyeing dates and times Beyongkwan will be needing details, and carefully reviewing what is going to be expected of the entertainment. “Legit cash?” he questions. A fair one as well, considering the laundering they’ll be doing in the event.

Yuchan nods, completely relaxed under the questioning gaze of Hangyul, and flips over to a page detailing payment. Though Hangyul has on his business face, no part of Yuchan looks like he’s treating this like business. “If any of them are worried about legit or washed bills we will check them for them. No sense in hurting you guys or you won’t work with us in the future.”

He sifts through the pages once again quickly, not really reading it, but just skimming for specific words and things to look into. Yuchan expects it - he’s a fair and good boss, and knows Hangyul would not willingly and knowingly throw his dancers into danger. And, Hangyul knows Yuchan will consider this before offering anything to his best friend. In spite of all they’ve worked through together, Yuchan will always be looking out for Hangyul’s best interests. “You guys good if I read through these over the next couple days? Get back to you later?”

Reaching out to tussle Hangyul’s hair, Yuchan confirms with a hummed, “Of course.” The touch is gentle, and comfortable, and Hangyul can’t help but nuzzle into his warm palm. His skin smells of liquor and cologne and Hangyul finds himself closing his eyes in taking in the comfort of his scent. Familiar. 

Briefly he looks up through his eye lashes to Yuchan, watching how his friend’s smile softens. It is easy to see just how clearly tired Hangyul is, and Yuchan isn’t surprised at all by it - again, he’s always working. In the dimly lit room Hangyul can hide some of the dark circles under his eyes, but Yuchan knows the bags. He knows what it looks like for him to be on his edge and too wrapped up in his own thoughts to process more than what is in his face. 

“I don’t get to kiss you as much as I used too,” he says softly, moving his hands down to cup Hangyul’s jaw and press his thumb to the man’s lips. It’s an offer. An outstretched hand for Hangyul if he wishes to take it.

And, Hangyul relaxes almost instantly at the comment - further confirming that he needs a moment to stop thinking. Yuchan needs to help him stop thinking. “You could change that.”

Yuchan leans down, and with a confident softness, presses his lips to Hangyul’s. The slow tilt of Yuchan’s head and the whine that leans Hangyul when Yuchan licks into his mouth is practiced. Just as Hangyul’s hands coming up to grip Yuchan’s hips and pull him across the desk is familiar. Yuchan breaks the kiss to chuckle and scratch at the hair on the back of Hangyul’s neck, earning a little whimper from the larger man.

“I should take you out more,” Yuchan whispers. The music is loud just down the hall, but that softness Hangyul can pick out anywhere without difficulty. 

Hangyul bumps his nose against Yuchan’s and smiles as he responds, “I’d like that.” It’s one thing both miss from their lives before the money. Being able to linger in each other's company, sitting cuddled under a fur coat Yuchan was gifted by a client while watching tv. Or the late nights getting drunk and gasping into each other’s mouths. All things that with money took their time. 

Neither regret their choices, though. Money brought more luxuries and more stability. No need to worry about if they’ll have money for rent or groceries. Hangyul will forever appreciate Yuchan for bringing them both out of their past lifestyle. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t,” he says softly. Hangyul stands up and presses himself between Yuchan’s legs. Yuchan cups his face again and pulls him close enough for them to feel each other breathe. “I can… take you apart.. Right here on your desk to make up for it?” 

The whine that leaves him is desperate and needy. Fingers press hard into Yuchan’s hips, and Yuchan chuckles at the shy display of want. It has been too long since he has seen this - felt Hangyul’s hands on him so closely. Not since he had moved in with Donghun.

Yuchan slides off the desk, bumping Hangyul backward and away. He keeps his hands light on Yuchan’s waist, so it’s easy when Yuchan flips them, leaving Hangyul’s back to the desk, and pushes him against it. Hangyul’s hands drop then, and grip at the edge of his desk tightly - bracing himself as Yuchan drops down to his knees in front of him. 

Faced with how obviously hard Hangyul is, Yuchan slides his palm slowly up his groin over the outline of his cock. “So big,” he mutters, eyes flicking up to watch Hangyul blush. “I miss this too.” He unbuttons and unzips the front of Hangyul’s painfully tight jeans. With a little shimmy of Hangyul’s hips, and Yuchan’s slow drag down, they get the denim down his thick thighs to his knees. “Missed how big you are,” Yuchan sighs as he wraps his fingers around the thick cock in his face, “Too bad you don't know how to do anything but show it off."

The teases go straight to Hangyul’s dick - his face burns with the embarrassment that comes with every taunt Yuchan makes about how pitiful his dick is despite its size. A dynamic they’ve shared for years. And though Hangyul could fuck Yuchan well, though his look and body has most people expecting him too, neither of them have fallen into that expectation. Yuchan likes teasing Hangyul and likes watching the man look small and soft has his expectations are flipped. Hangyul likes how easily Yuchan can take him apart, and how little Yuchan pushes him to fit into a role he’s never wanted to fit into. 

Yuchan squeezes his fist around the tip and strokes him slow. “So useless. A beautiful cock wasted on you,” he hums. Light little kisses are left over his shaft, so gentle they do nothing but leave Hangyul huffing when Yuchan gets to his cockhead and just breathes over it. 

“Ch-channie,” he whines, pushing his hips up ever so slightly. He doesn’t want to get too excited, knowing Yuchan will just cruelly tease him further if he does. 

“Yes, princess?” He asks coyly, looking up at the other man through his eyelashes. “You don’t need anything do you?”  
He gives his cock another slow squeeze and precum dribbles down the back of his hand to his wrist. "Cause pretty princesses like you just wanna be seen, isn't that right?" Hangyul nods. "Don't need anyone’s mouth on them.. don't need to be touched… just wanna be looked at."

Hangyul whines at the suggestion, and Yuchan tsks. "Oh?"

Spitting it out is hard, and Hangyul groans before throwing his head back to growl out his frustration. The thought of not being touched is mean. All he wants is for Yuchan to touch him. To suck him.. Fuck him. "I… I do wanna be touched… and.. feel your mouth,” he finally spits out. 

Yuchan hums like he's really thinking about it - tilts his head and only looks at the dick in his hands. "Can you ask nicely?”

"Please, Channie, will you suck my cock?"

He smirks. Hangyul blushes. "Always so good with your words." 

Hangyul’s given some relief with Yuchan wrapping his lips around him. The bob of his head starts slow, focusing more on sucking. But this is Yuchan’s habit when he blows Hangyul - a messy tongue and hard sucking on his cockhead to prepare himself. 

Taking more of Hangyul’s cock was always a feat, and when Yuchan begins bobbing lower, Hangyul cards his fingers through Yuchan’s fluffy auburn locks. Wraps his fingers around a fist of his hair to pull back on when he needs too. 

Yuchan sucks in a breath before dropping down and burying Hangyul in his throat. The space is tight, and Hangyul gasps softly when Yuchan rocks his head side to side ever so slightly. He can feel every little squeeze of his throat as Yuchan tries to hold himself on his dick. The moment he gags, Hangyul’s dragging him back by his hair and pulling him off. 

Yuchan sucks in a gasp of air and then spits on his dick. 

“It’s not so hard to take Junhee,” he chuckles. Seeing Yuchan smile as he strokes his spit over his shaft leaves a tightness in Hangyul’s chest he’s not felt in far too long. An adoration for his friend that leaves him stammering for words to say back. His inability to form words doesn’t bother Chan though, and the other man squeezes his cock before taking him back into his mouth. 

When he sinks down this time he doesn’t linger, and continues to bob his head back and forth. Spit slicked fingers dip between Hangyul’s legs and press between his cheeks. He sucks in a loud moan spreading his legs as best he can with his pants hanging at his knees - Yuchan hums warmly. One digit sinks into him as Yuchan presses his nose into the smooth shaved skin. Yuchan pulls back before Hangyul can get used to the tightness of his throat and the first digit follows. When he drops down again a second finger follows, gliding against his walls. Each bob down pulls a louder moan from the man and a little roll of his hips Yuchan encourages with the thrust of his fingers. 

The building heat in his gut grows faster as the pace speeds up, and soon Hangyul’s pushing at Yuchan’s hair and whining, “Ch-chaanie, chan.. I… I'm gonna cum.” This warning doesn’t stop Yuchan though, and the man sucks harder on him, reveling in the whines to wait. It takes Hangyul grabbing the hair on the back of his head and pulling for him to pull Yuchan off. The hard pop and harsh grind of fingers against his prostate finishes him off. Yuchan strokes him eagerly through his orgasm with thick strings of cum hitting cheek and bangs. 

The whine that leaves Hangyul when Yuchan’s fingers leave him is swallowed in seconds by the eagerness of Yuchan’s mouth. He stands up quickly - hands scrambling to grab Hangyul’s face and slid his tongue into the man’s open mouth. Though Hangyul is still catching his breath, the hard on in Yuchan’s pants is obvious when it presses against his thigh, and Hnagyul can’t ignore the way Yuchan rocks into him for some desperate friction. 

“Channie,” he gasps against the other man’s mouth. “Chan,” Yuchan catches his tongue between his teeth and sucks, leaving Hangyul wordless. It's still just desperate - looking for more - but all Hangyul can manage is groping Yuchan’s ass and pulling up on the denim of his pants. The seam of his pants squeezes his dick and finally Yuchan stops to moan. 

“I wanna fffuck you so bad,” he hisses. It’s Hangyul’s turn to chuckle as Yuchan begins losing his composure. With a gentle grip, Hangyul takes a hold of Yuchan’s chin and holds his face close. Yuchan let’s out another soft moan of his name and the other man leans in closer - quickly swipes his tongue over Yuchan’s cheek and licks up the cum left there.

Yuchan runs his fingers through the cum in his bangs, swiping his fringe back with the fluid. Hangyul isn’t sure if it is the grossest or the sexiest he’s seen Yuchan do with his cum. Either way he knows he can’t resist the other man any longer. “Please… please fuck me.”

The two seperate just to give Yuchan room to wiggle out of his pants. Hangyul turns himself around and pushes the documents on his desk over the edge before bending over. There’s a scramble through one of his drawers and Hangyul slowly grips the edge of the desk while he listens to Yuchan tear into foil and squeeze out lube. 

Yuchan lays himself over his friend’s back to nip at the shell of his ear. It’s slow to start - usually is with Yuchan - and leaves Hangyul rocking his hips back against him. He’s good, he was saying. Yuchan let out a soft little huff before whispering, “You’re still so tight… You sure?” 

“Yes,” Hangyul gasps. The stretch is slow. Hangyul breathes slowly until Yuchan bottoms out and stands upright again. 

There’s familiarity to the way Yuchan’s hands move slow down his sides - nails ghosting over his skin before he sinks his fingers into his hips. Yuchan knows when to thrust forward, he knows all of Hangyul’s signs. The way his shoulders relax when he is finally feeling the slow drag of Yuchan’s hips. How to grab his shoulder with one hand while the other stays firmly on his waist before thrusting harder. It’s all a routine the two know like the back of their hands. 

Yuchan knows just how to angle his hips to make the already incredibly over sensitive man whine and moan on each thrust into him. It takes no time for him to drop his head on to the cool desk and spread his legs a little wider. His hips arch just slightly and Yuchan meets it with his hand moving from his hip to his lower back - presses down on his back and keeps him firmly on the desk.

The curses under both their breaths are mixed with soft cries of each other’s names. And, when Yuchan drops his head down, pressing his forehead between Hangyul’s shoulders, Hangyul knows he’s not that far off. 

Yuchan can’t even manage a jab at Hangyul’s dick when all he’s thinking about is how Hangyul squeezes around him, and how hot his skin feels against his face - that there’s no cool relief in touching, just a closeness both know in each other. And that closeness tells Hangyul when Yuchan’s hips fuck into him harder, he’s just as close as Hangyul.

“G-gyullie,” Yuchan whines loudly.

“Fffuck,” Hangyul hisses, standing up on his toes to get as much as he can of the other man. 

Hangyul cums on the floor, dick pressed against the edge of his desk. The comfort of the condom keeps Yuchan buried in Hangyul as he weakly rocks into him through his orgasm. And when both stop - when the only thing left between them is sweat and the vibrating of the musics bass in the floor - they share a smile. Yuchan’s is warm against Hangyul’s back, and Hangyul chuckles as he tries to carefully stand up. To the surprise of neither of them, Yuchan denies this by wrapping his arms weakly around Hangyul’s chest and hooks his chin on his shoulder. 

“Mmm… Wait…”

“For what,” Hangyul groans, unable to hide the smile in his voice. 

“I love you,” Yuchan mumbles, closing his eyes. Hangyul turns his head and pecks Yuchan’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” he responds. And he does. They both do. Nothing about how they’ve grown to know and rely on each other isn’t full of love for one another. It’s different from how Yuchan loves his other boys, but it’s no less important. It’s a comfort in knowing should anything happen Hangyul was always going to be right there. And Yuchan would be there just the same for Hangyul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like I'd love to hear what you think of the fic~


End file.
